A conventional vehicle includes a mechanical oil pump capable of supplying oil when an engine is driven and an electric oil pump capable of supplying oil when the engine is stopped. Hence, when idling stop control, for example, is underway, oil pressure is supplied to a frictional engagement element of a transmission from the electric oil pump.
In this type of vehicle, a delay occurs in a rise of the oil pressure from the electric oil pump when air enters the electric oil pump.
In response to this problem, JP 2006-161838A discloses a device that improves the rise of the oil pressure from the electric oil pump by activating the electric oil pump immediately before idling stop control is performed such that air entering the electric oil pump is agitated and dispersed.